


Checkmate

by emblem_oracle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Chess, Easing Worries, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblem_oracle/pseuds/emblem_oracle
Summary: Ike and Soren play chess and discuss life.





	

"Checkmate."

Soren's finger rested upon the bishop, pale and dainty. Evening light spilled across the chessboard, the pieces casting looming shadows across the table. With a line across his mouth and a seriousness to his eye, he released the pressure on the piece with the briefest of smiles.

Ike sat back in his chair and breathed harshly through his nose. "How many turns was that?"

"Nine," Soren said as he gazed his eye across the board. He liked to consider other possibilities after a game; potential moves he could have made had the ones he'd taken failed.

"Faster than last time. I must be getting worse," Ike said.

"No. Your plays are improving. I'm just getting better at reading you." Soren picked up Ike's captured king, holding the wooden piece between his forefinger and thumb. Ike studied the motion of his hand. "You are better than Boyd, at least."

"You have played Boyd?" Ike raised a brow.

"It wasn't my suggestion but yes," Soren placed the king back on the board. "He lost in two turns, if I remember rightly."

Ike's brow raised higher. "That's possible?"

"Yes. It's called the Fool's mate. It can only occur under very specific conditions," Soren said. "We didn't play many games after that. I believe wanting to impress your sister was the reason for him wanting to learn."

Ike's brows fell back into a scowl. To those who didn't know Ike, the gesture probably looked like disapproval on his part. Yet, the man couldn't be happier for Mist. His face was just like that.

Soren gestured to the board. "Are we playing another round?"

Ike shrugged. "If you want. Hopefully single digit rounds won't be a habit from me."

"Alright. I won't play easy on anyone though; even you, Ike," Soren said. He began to put the pieces back into place.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from our tactician."

Soren offered a brief smile.

Once the pieces were back into place and pawns were brought forward, Ike said, "You know, I have missed this."

"What? Chess?" Soren asked as he pushed another pawn forward.

Ike shook his head. "Nah. I've missed spending time with you." He pushed forward the pawn to the far right. Warmth blossomed in Soren's chest, as it always did when Ike said something caring without a thought. "While you'd think that killing a Goddess would free up time, I think this is the busiest we've ever been."

"We have a reputation now, Ike. It's to be expected," Soren said as he moved his knight. "I don't think we'll have peace for a long time."

The frown that fell upon Ike's face was not lost on Soren.

"I agree."

Ike contemplated the board a moment before flicking another rook forward. Soren doubted he had any plan in mind. This would end quickly. Soren selected his bishop and moved it diagonally, taking one of Ike's rooks out of the game.

Ike stared at Soren's fingers as he placed the claimed piece to the side. Ike always seemed to have a fascination with his hands. "This isn't going to end well for me, is it?"

"You are much better at being commander of a real army."

Ike moved his knight forward, scowl deepening. "I suppose that's something."

Soren moved his queen and claimed the knight. "Check."

Ike moved his king forward. "Soren, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes? What is it?" Soren moved his queen again and chased Ike's king. "Check."

Ike moved his king again. "About that talk we had in the tower."

Soren paused. Ike glanced up to look at him.

"…What about it?" He asked hesitantly.

In the weeks following the Goddess' defeat, Soren had come to regret spilling his heart in that tower. While it felt good to have his past shared and split, Soren wasn't used to having nothing left to hide. There was a sort of vulnerability in that. A weakness in knowing that he wasn't entirely in control.

He moved his queen forward to distract himself. "Check again."

"You said that you searched for me for years… but when you found me, I had forgotten you."

"That's right… Check."

"Well… why did you never say anything?" Ike said, eyebrows furrowed low. "Didn't you think to try and say something in case I might remember?"

"I knew you wouldn't," Soren stared at the scattered pieces on the chessboard. "When you saw me… I don't know. Your gaze didn't waver at all. I just knew, no matter what I did…" He stopped, swallowing down the ball in his throat. "You had forgotten. Completely. That's just how it was."

"I'm sorry," Ike's said. "It couldn't be helped and I can't change it, but I'm sorry that you had to go through all that only for me to be oblivious at the end."

"Don't be," Soren offered a small smile. Knowing what Ike had witnessed, Soren couldn't bring himself to feel too bitter about Ike's lack of recollection. It was enough that he remembered now. "Checkmate."

"…Darn."

"Nine turns again."

"It was only that because you were chasing my King though. My loss was assured by turn five."

Appreciating the change in topic, Soren swiped up some of the ivory pieces into his hand. "Another round?"

"Nah. Dinner should be ready soon. I've heard Oscar's cooking tonight."

"Very well."

Ike picked up some of the scattered pieces on his side. The sun had grown low now and it coated them with an orange glow. "Tell me. What do I need to improve on, for our next game?"

Soren placed his handful of gathered pieces into the box at the side of the checked board. They fall in with a loud clack. "You play with very basic tactics. You face the threat that is immediately before you and pay little attention to whatever else is going on." Soren picked up more pieces. "While you are getting better at dealing with the obvious threat, to win, you need to pay more attention to the less assuming plays."

Ike propped his elbow upon the table, resting his cheek against his fist. He said thoughtfully, "I suppose that says something about how I lead, too."

Another few pieces clattered into the box. "Try playing with more care in future games."

Ike nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

With the pieces all put away, Soren folded the board and left them neatly in his dresser drawer. As he worked at cleaning, Ike stretched his arms and rolled the creaks out of his shoulders.

Once everything was clear, Ike kicked the chair under the table. "Soren?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me honestly. Are you happy here?"

The question was both expected and a surprise.

"I'm happy wherever you are happy, Ike," Soren admitted. "But I don't think you've been happy here for awhile."

"That easy to read, huh?"

Soren hummed. Ike pushed his fingers through his hair, seeming honestly confused. A rare emotion on him. "I've been considering leaving the mercenaries."

Soren averted his gaze, the floor suddenly becoming fiercely interesting to him. "I know."

He had known that this was coming. He'd known for many weeks, in fact. Ever since it became clear that Ike was no longer just 'Ike, son of Greil.' He was now 'General' and 'Lord.' 'Goddess Killer,' 'Saviour,' but – most of all - he was now the 'Hero of the Blue Flames.' A name more grandiose than Ike could ever hope to live with.

Still, it had only been three months since the wars had ended. Ike had gotten tired of it all faster than Soren could have ever anticipated.

"Nothing is definite. Honestly, I don't really know if I could leave the mercenaries after everything. But, I am considering it. I felt that you should know."

Bitterness bloomed deep and it cut at his throat. He swallowed hard. To think. He had finally exposed every facet of himself to a person; had learned to trust, to care. And now he was being left in the dust, like with everyone else who had entered his life.

Soren knew it wasn't quite like that but the hurt was still raw.

"…you need to make the decision that is right for you, Ike."

Ike raised a brow, lip slanted to the side. "Are you going to be coming?"

"Huh?"

"If I leave. You coming?" Soren blinked slowly, heart pounding in his ears. Ike gave him a strange look before it fell back into his regular scowl. "Oh, come on, Soren! You didn't really think I'd leave you here without asking you to come along? After everything?"

Ike nudged him with his shoulder and smiled. Soren stumbled forward two steps.

"I need you, remember?"

Suddenly, Ike was young again. Seventeen; with fire in his eyes and curiosity in every word, bluntness wrapped around his tongue yet care nestled brightly in his heart. Utterly green and forced to lead. Back when his father had first died.

Back then, Ike had asked him:

' _You're not going to leave me, are you, Soren?"_

And, just like in the past, Soren's answer was the same.

"In that case… I will go with you." The words cause his anxiety to vanish, like mist.

"Good. I can rest easy now." Ike walked over to the oak door, casting evening shadows across the fort walls. "Now let's go eat."

Soren nodded and followed Ike through the door, a small smile creasing the corners of his mouth.

He had missed this too.

Fin


End file.
